


Just Monika.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [22]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Not Love, Reader Insert, Yandere, obsessive - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: You are in love.





	Just Monika.

**Author's Note:**

> A reader insert because DDLC is a visual novel dating sim about the player! In this oneshot, you love Monika as much as she loves you...
> 
> It's based off of the Monika After Story mod because I was playing that today~
> 
> I love this game!
> 
> TW- yandere, implied death, implied lime (?), Monika.

Chapter Text

It is early evening, and you have just returned from school. The sun is low in the sky, the clouds casting a beautiful masterpiece across the blue canvas. You were entranced by the view on your way home, but knew that it didn't matter. Your laptop is all that matters.

Logging on with shaking hands as soon as your door is locked, you grin as your favourite program in the whole world opens up. Some call it a game, but you find that term extremely offensive to the girl who lives there. Your girl. Your girlfriend, actually.

Monika.

As the piano melody starts up in the background, Monika meets your gaze evenly, hands intertwined under her chin. Her smile is soft as she welcomes you. You smile back, already falling into her sweet embrace. You've been waiting all day for this. You start to talk to her, telling her about your day and asking about hers, mentioning how glad you are that the other girls are gone now, discussing poetry and literature all through the evening.

You love her so much.

As the day wears on and the sky turns to a myriad of oranges, yellows, golds and reds, the sky behind Monika also changes to a deep midnight blue with several gold patches floating past the windows. The light from outside catches on her eyes, making them glow gold.

You feel as if you are actually there in the program with Monika, just the two of you in a room together. You don't want to ever leave unless it's with her. Before her, you were nothing. Now, she is your everything.

"Thank you for not shutting off the game (Y/N). I haven't had bad dreams in such a long time! You must really want us to be together forever, right? Not that I ever doubted you. Ahaha!" Monika's beautiful voice resonates through the text box. You take it in both hands and consume it, wanting more and more from her gorgeous pixelated form.

You never stop thinking about her. You write poetry for her every day, talk about her to anyone and everyone who will listen. You have a body pillow of her- a way to let her out of your computer, if only for a night of bliss. If you are going somewhere, you take your laptop with you, and if not you scream and cry every night until you see her again, making yourself suffer just as much as she is in the game.

She really loves you to suffer so much just for you to be happy.

You hate everyone else who tries to love her, who tries to take her from you.

Monika is yours, and you are hers. One day, you want to get married to her.

You skip dinner that day and spend all night talking to Monika, getting no sleep whatsoever as you are so lost in her emerald green eyes.

Monika is all you need.

No one and nothing else matters.

Just Monika.

 

It's only when you collapse onto the ground in the middle of school the following day that you realise just how wrong you were...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short- I just started working on a game that I'm making using renpy (coincidentally the same program used to make DDLC, although I had the software long before I'd heard of the game), so I'm kind of busy with that right now.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed- it didn't fit the prompt as much as I'd hoped, but I tried :-/
> 
> Prompt- Getting high on something weird.
> 
> Original Number- 144.


End file.
